


Unity

by SynfulCynical



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Sensitive bones, no ectodongs sorry, papyton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynfulCynical/pseuds/SynfulCynical
Summary: When Mettaton invites his boyfriend to his dressing room, he resolves to give Papyrus the "backstage special access" treatment. It proves to be a new phase in their relationship.





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iqom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iqom/gifts).



> Drabble request from iqom that turned into a fic.

           “I’ve never had a skeleton in my dressing room before,” Mettaton smiled coyly with hands behind his back. He leaned against the door until it shut with a satisfying click. He couldn’t help the giggle that he felt fluttering in his chest. He had plenty of fans visit this room prior to Papyrus, but this moment was special. It had put an end to the special access backstage passes—at least for now. It made his circuits buzz excitedly like beating dragonfly wings, and he was dressed tightly in lace to match the occasion.

           Papyrus spun around with eye sockets wide and a beaming grin on his face. He marveled at the cherry pink walls and mirrors lined with vanity lights. “You’ve never had your boyfriend in here either,” he said excitedly. The fact that Mettaton was inviting Papyrus further into his world was proof the skeleton had achieved progressing to another stage in their relationship. It boosted his confidence, not that he needed any help to begin with of course.

           “True,” Mettaton said coolly while biting his lip to suppress a widening grin. He smoothed his slender fingers over his thigh length dress and took a step forward. His heels clicked from his approach. “I thought it was about time I gave you the special access treatment. It’s since been discontinued,” he began in a sultry voice, one hand caressing Papyrus’ jaw while the fingers of his other traveled up the skeleton’s chest like a pair of scurrying legs until they drummed gently against his clavicle. He coiled his arms around Papyrus’ neck and leaned in, lips barely an inch apart from the skeleton’s smile. “But there will always be a reservation on hand just for you.”

           “Oh?” Papyrus inquired playfully. He was hanging on the robot’s every word. “What did you do in here?” He wasn’t naive to the game Mettaton indulged in with his guests. He did, however, notice Mettaton liked it when he played up his innocence so the robot could lead him along. He hiked up the robot’s dress and rested his hand on one side of Mettaton’s ass and squeezed the plump flesh. Papyrus felt the warmth of the other’s synthetic body through the thin lingerie. He swore he could feel the static generated from the robot tingling against his phalanges as he felt the curvature of Mettaton’s ass.

           Mettaton lifted his leg in response with knee bent and his groin brushing against Papyrus’ hip. He leaned backwards and felt Papyrus’ hands press against his back to support him. Laughing, he flipped his hair out of his eyes with a toss of his head and pressed a finger to the skeleton’s smile. “Not yet, darling,” he teased. “How about I ask you a question first?”

           Papyrus eased Mettaton to his feet and let the robot slip out of his grasp. The clacking of the robot’s heels tapped in time to the pulsing of his soul. He stood attentively in waiting.

           “Which treatment do you want? Are you mine? Or am I yours?”

           Papyrus blushed. His hands fidgeted together nervously. “You’re the one showing me,” he said quietly.

           Something about the way Papyrus tilted his head and looked away made the gears in Mettaton’s head whirr and his bearings hum. “Of course,” he breathed, his voice catching with excitement. He slipped his hands behind his back and undid the pink, silk ribbon tied around his waist. He spun Papyrus around and took a hold of the skeleton’s wrists. He wrapped it around them and threaded it between the gaps in both arms. Mettaton pulled tightly, receiving a grunt and shiver from his guest, then finished off the presentation with a neat bow. He turned Papyrus back around and held the skeleton’s chin in his hand. “To keep you compliant,” he winked as he turned Papyrus head.

           “Yes, sir,” Papyrus teased enthusiastically. His smile was dazzling in the glow of the vanity lights.

           Mettaton felt something click in his head like a gun being cocked. He reached out impulsively, grabbing Papyrus by the collar, and pulled the skeleton closer. “Who told you to call me ‘sir’?” he asked in surprise, though that didn’t stop his smile from gleaming with pleasure and reaching his eyes.

           “Sir, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Papyrus said cheerily with a steady grin. His voice was sugary as if innocence had a flavor like rose petals or honeyed vanilla.

           “My, my, you certainly have a way with secrets,” Mettaton purred. He walked backwards with Papyrus in tow, his hips swaying from side to side. He kept his eyes fixated on the other and one corner of his lips curled upwards in admiration. How obedient, but with honest devotion! Not that of a fanatic, but of something rare for  _ him  _ to witness and keep for himself. Mettaton licked his lips, tasting the black cherry flavor of his lipstick. He felt a maddening hunger swell within his chest. Unlike his previous guests, Papyrus would still be his alone to enjoy once they left the room. Releasing Papyrus, the robot took a seat at a couch and crossed his legs so that he looked prim in posture. He gestured to Papyrus with the pride and grace of a royal. “Kneel,” he said smoothly and nonchalantly while holding his head high.

           “Here?” Papyrus asked brightly.

           “Are you arguing with me?” Mettaton chided with a mock angry pout. His lashes fluttered to feign disapproval.

           “No, sir!” Papyrus sank to his knees and looked up at Mettaton. His smile remained steady and sweet.

           Mettaton blushed. While the fans he indulged had admired and fantasized over him, the way Papyrus looked at him was worship. He was never one for spirituality, at least not in the sense humans had, but, in this moment, he felt cosmic and godly, as if his skin was encrusted with onyx and diamonds to mimic the stars themselves. Why shouldn’t he shine as brightly as those distant pinpricks of light anyways, if not brighter? He was the best thing to happen to the Surface after all!

           Mettaton looked down at him. He caressed the skeleton’s face, then took a hold of Papyrus’ chin once again. He tilted Papyrus’ head to inspect his angular features and how the light cast soft shadows along his cheekbones and jaw. No matter how many times Mettaton laid eyes on him, the robot always managed to find a new glimpse of perfection in the skeleton’s face. Be still his soul, they were a fated match of circuitry and ivory. “My, my, you are quite the cutie, darling,” he cooed.

           “And, if I dare say, a hunk!” Papyrus boasted.

           “I’ll be sure to add that to your oral evaluation,” Mettaton giggled lightly. He adjusted his dress so that he could spread his legs in full view of Papyrus’ gaze. More mechanical and practiced than intentional seduction, his head lolled to one side as his hands slid down his thighs. “Normally, I ask whether my guest prefers cock or pussy, but you have a much different anatomy,” he breathed.

           “I’m sure whatever you have in store for me will suffice,” Papyrus said confidently, though with slight apprehension.

           “Indeed,” Mettaton said, drawing out the word with intrigue. 

           “I am under your command. Please, let me service you,” Papyrus begged softly.

           Mettaton reached over to a drawer and pulled out what looked like a cock ring. It glittered in his signature pink as he twirled it between his fingers. “Rise,” he commanded while extending a hand and closing his legs. He grabbed Papyrus firmly by the belt and dragged the skeleton closer. Placing the object between his teeth to free his hands, he unbuckled and unzipped Papyrus’ pants and slid the clothing off of the skeleton’s slender bones.

           Color rose to Papyrus’ cheek bones when his clothing hit the floor. He kicked them away and shuddered from the robot holding him by the hips. Mettaton’s skin felt soft against his ilia. The robot was gently rubbing circles into the wings of his pelvis and inching further inside to map out the crevices and smooth surfaces of his bones. His back straightened and his hips thrusted involuntarily from the small vibrations coming from Mettaton’s fingertips. The slightest touches were electrifying. When Mettaton moved his hand to hold his lumbar spine and stroke the inner side of the column, Papyrus saw sparks burst in his eye sockets like sparklers in the night. He looked down in time to see the robot twirling the ring around two fingers and leaning forward to press his tongue against his ilium. The skeleton clenched his jaw and moaned softly at the wet sounds and the robot’s tongue gliding across his bones.

           “You’re not so different to pleasure,” Mettaton exhaled heavily so that his hot breath washed over Papyrus. He fluttered his long eyelashes against the wing, making the skeleton tremble in his hold. “But you truly are an  _ experience _ .”

           Papyrus couldn’t refrain from shivering. Mettaton’s lashes were soft like snowflakes, he swore he could feel the icy sting before the inevitable melt, or perhaps that was his own magic tightening and swelling in response. The chill rippling up his spine was undeniable, it made his breath catch. He wanted to reach for Mettaton, whether to push him away or press his head closer Papyrus wasn’t certain, but the ribbon kept his arms bound in place. The cloth made strained and silken sounds against his bones as he moved. It was all he could do to keep his scream to a quiet whimper when Mettaton transitioned to wet kisses along his iliac crest.

           Mettaton gently set his teeth along the ridge and breathed heavily like a humid, summer breeze. He listened carefully, smiling against the other’s body as he pressed and stroked his fingers along either side of Papyrus’ lumbar vertebrae, only to lightly laugh when Papyrus’ voice wailed like a tense violin string. “You sound so sweet, darling. Am I hitting all the right spots?”

           Papyrus huffed breathlessly. His legs shook beneath him and he teetered dangerously on the edge of collapse. All it took was for Mettaton to press another kiss against the wing to cause his knees to buckle. Before Papyrus could collapse, Mettaton pulled the skeleton onto his lap. Papyrus sat straddled, knees bent, facing him and in a daze. He felt the robot’s delicate, silicone fingers slip under his shirt to caress his ribs and spine. Moaning softly in Mettaton’s ear, Papyrus rested his forehead on the robot’s shoulder.

           “I’m s-sorry,” he wheezed.

           “Whatever for, darling?” Mettaton purred in between kissing Papyrus’ skull and neck vertebrae.

           “I’ve never been touched there like that before…” Papyrus’ voice trailed off. His thoughts were lofty from his high.

           “I’m honored to have been the first then.” Mettaton stroked his fingers up and down Papyrus’ spine and savored the little movements and whimpers the other made. “Don’t worry, I’m not through with you yet. I know you can take more.” He pulled at his underwear and coiled his fingers around his silicone cock. Maneuvering carefully, he slipped the ring over it, then inserted his length inside Papyrus’ pelvic cavity. With a swift thrust, the ring snapped to the skeleton’s sacrum like a magnet and molded to his bones. Mettaton groaned as it synchronized Papyrus’ magic with his circuitry. He tilted his head back in wonder at this new found intimacy.

           Papyrus gasped at the peculiar sensation. He could feel his magic surging through Mettaton’s wiring. He couldn’t decipher where he ended and the robot began, but together they were endless like light years and comet trails. His mind was spiraling wildly like a top, like a galaxy, he was struggling to make sense of the magic and circuitry that connected them together and everything in between. He welcomed the brushing of lace on synthetic skin that wasn’t his own and the warmth generated from a lithium battery core like a radiant sun. When Mettaton touched him, he knew the robot felt it too. It wasn’t until Mettaton’s throbbing cock began vibrating against him that he realized just how deep and vibrant and more intense feeling became. Everything amplified like feedback, becoming sharper like glass and tinted with color. He couldn’t stop himself from grinding against Mettaton or moaning loudly. If the paper thin walls had any modesty, they would have blushed a deeper shade of pink.

           Mettaton caressed the back of Papyrus’ skull, kissing along the other’s jawline and down the skeleton’s neck. He set his teeth against Papyrus’ clavicle and lightly bit in between kisses to balance the sweet and sting, smiling when he felt his own phantom lips on himself and yet not. His cock vibrated with greater vigor and fervor in response. Moaning to match Papyrus’ quivering voice, his back arched as he was on the cusp of his release. He pressed his hands along Papyrus spine, relishing the contact and the interruptions it caused between tremors until the quaking escalated in signal to overcome the impasse. The vibrations rippling and cascading along each other’s spine was too much at this point until—

           Together, they gasped and struggled for breath as the link between them severed like fractures in crystal finally giving way. Papyrus wailed as the stimulus carried him into Mettaton’s loving embrace. The robot bit his lip to quiet himself so that he could relish in the music that was Papyrus’ voice. It was still sugary and bright, much to Mettaton’s delight. Papyrus rested his forehead against the crook of Mettaton’s neck, shuddering and heaving while his whimpering died down. The small space between them had never felt so expansive, the disconnect made them long for each other’s touch.

           Mettaton kissed Papyrus’ neck and laughed quietly. He moved to hold the skeleton upright so he could gaze into the other’s eye sockets. “You and I,  _ we _ are an experience,” he smiled softly. Closing his eyes, Mettaton pressed a kiss against Papyrus’ dazed smile and held him tightly.


End file.
